The invention relates to an installation for extinguishing fire in a railway carriage for transportation of lorries, trailers and the like. The invention also relates to an installation for extinguishing fire in a tunnel, preferably in a car or train tunnel.
Railway carriages transporting vehicles, such as lorries and trailers, are rarely equipped with fire extinguishing installations; the reason being the problematic surroundings for fire extinguishing installations. One problem is to extinguish a fire that starts inside a covered trailer transported by the railway carriage. The fire is very difficult to extinguish, since the top of the trailer is covered, typically with an aluminium cover, and the sides of the trailer are covered with a tarpaulin preventing the extinguishing medium from being sprayed from the outer side of the trailer into the goods space of the trailer. Owing to the above the goods that have caught fire have plenty of time to burn, and the fire may rapidly spread far, before the extinguishing medium is delivered to the fire area. If extinguishing medium is sprayed towards the side surfaces of the tarpaulin, said surfaces will only be cooled and protect the tarpaulin from burning, while the goods inside the tarpaulin can unimpededly continue to burn.
Car tunnels are another problematic environment for extinguishing fire, which is why fire extinguishing installations are seldom installed therein. As regards fire extinguishing a similar problem to the one with railway carriage transportation arises when trailers and the like are transported in tunnels. Consequently, a possible fire extinguishing installation is rarely capable of preventing the goods in the trailer from burning.